This invention relates generally to solar heating and cooling systems, and more particularly this invention is concerned with the aspects of collecting solar energy and storing that collected energy.
There have been many, many prior art proposals for collecting and storing solar energy. The previous devices have relied on circulating a single type of fluid through a panel for collecting solar energy, and utilizing that fluid for heat exchange purposes. Normally this has been done with large heat sinks. The prior art devices have relied on large storage tanks of water or heated rocks or a combination of water and rocks for storing the energy. The use of a large tank for storing water or the use of heated rocks has posed many problems of containing liquids, and heat exchange problems, and storage and location problems. Also, repairs are difficult and bulk storage is required making this type of heat exchange media very undesirable.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved heat storage and exchange medium for solar heating and also to provide improved solar panel for collecting solar energy.